


Hold It.

by Druekee



Series: Fulfilled MX Forum Requests [81]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Desperation Play, M/M, Omorashi, Watersports, kiwon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 21:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: Kihyun and Hyungwon are having a romantic night in when Hyungwon decides he'll find out just how far he can go before he actually pisses himself in desperation.[Kiwon | Omorashi]





	Hold It.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written based off an anonymous request on the MX Fic Requests Forum!
> 
> The request was: "hyungwon/kihyun - omorashi/humiliation - bottom hyungwon ♡"
> 
> Go to mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com to leave us a request! We hope to hear from you soon~! <3

Pressing his thighs together, Hyungwon flickers his eyes over to Kihyun, a soft smile on the corner of his lips. Despite it being a pretty standard weekday evening, the low lighting of the common room, supplied by sweet-scented candles, as well as the beautiful bouquet of classic red roses made the atmosphere romantic and warm. Pressing the fluffy fleece blanket against his face, Hyungwon leans against Kihyun, feeling his boyfriend’s hand rub comfortingly against his knee in reply.

“So, what movie do you want to watch?” Kihyun asked, flicking through the ‘Romantic Dramadies’ section on Netflix, his cup of whisky and ginger ale waiting for him on the counter. Hyungwon hummed thoughtfully, resting his head onto Kihyun’s shoulder as he glanced through the titles. He honestly didn’t care what cheesy romance movie they watched, finding them all to blend together as his mind was focused on something else, something far more _interesting_.

“Hm, what do you think?” Hyungwon asked in feigned innocence as he softly pressed his thighs together. The flicker of candlelight danced across the fluffy blankets across them, and Hyungwon flushed a bit as a twinge of pain in his stomach. Kihyun hummed, his fingers rapping against the remote as he flicked through the pages of movie titles.

“What about this one?” Kihyun suggested, hovering over a movie, his eyes flickering over to Hyungwon, who was being unusually clingy. Not that his boyfriend wasn’t usually affectionate, but he was suspiciously demure tonight. Licking his lips, Kihyun decided to keep that observation to himself, instead clicking on the movie once Hyungwon answered him.

“Sure,” Hyungwon simply replied. Moving forward, Kihyun picks up his glass, taking a hearty swig of his mixed drink and watching from the corner of his eye as Hyungwon takes a drink from his own cup. Kihyun watched as Hyungwon downed his cola, swallowing mouthfuls until the glass was nearly half-empty. Licking the corner of his mouth, Kihyun redirected his gaze to the television, pretending to ignore the fact that Hyungwon had two more cokes waiting for him on the table.

The opening scene of the movie sounded in the room, and Kihyun leaned back, wrapping his arm around Hyungwon’s shoulders as he took a languid sip from his drink. He knew that the real show wasn’t going to be the movie, but Hyungwon, and his breath picked up as he felt his boyfriend squirm beside him.

For two years Hyungwon and Kihyun had been dating, and for one year they’d had a very… _unique_ relationship. Hyungwon had a secret hobby, one that involved filling his bladder completely and holding it until he physically couldn’t, all while Kihyun watched him with a look of disgust in his eyes. It was something they didn’t share with anyone else, and consequently also something that they couldn’t do very often. Times like tonight, when it was just the two of them at the dorm, were rare opportunities to do what they desired most.

Inhaling sharply, Hyungwon feels the weight of his recently consumed coke rest in his already filled bladder, forcing a shiver through his body at the burst of arousal that consumed him. He couldn’t tell if Kihyun realized what he was doing yet, but judging by how infrequently Kihyun was glancing his direction, Hyungwon felt it safe to assume that Kihyun was none the wiser to his debauchery. Biting his lip, Hyungwon feels his fingers tremble against his leg, the desire to drink more and feel the pressure of his full bladder making him lose focus. The movie was hardly ten minutes in, and yet he could hardly think of anything more than the intense need for Kihyun to call him out on what he was doing. 

Swallowing dryly, Hyungwon bides his time, watching the movie half-heartedly as he resisted the urge to keep drinking more fluids. A few more minutes pass, and he can’t hold back anymore, his fingers reaching towards his coke and finishing off the cup. Thinking himself subtle, Hyungwon grabs another glass and drinks down half of that, too. Tugging his lower lip into his mouth, Hyungwon feels a shiver overcome him as the weight of all that coke he’d drank falls straight down into his stomach. It wouldn’t be long until it added to the immense amount of pee in his bladder, and Hyungwon bit back a moan at the thought of it.

With that in mind, Hyungwon leans back against the couch, pretending like everything was normal as he spreads his legs bit by bit just to feel the sharp pangs of his bladder telling him how full he was. Beside him, Kihyun clenches his jaw, his breathing coming out a bit faster than normal. He too was doing his best to act like nothing strange was going on, and in that effort, he’d hardly even processed the past two scenes of the movie. He could tell the protagonists were starting to fall for each other, but he had no idea how or why. Giving up on the movie entirely, Kihyun watches Hyungwon from the corner of his eye, reveling in the blush on his boyfriend’s cheeks and the small fidgeting motions of his legs.

“I’m going to grab some more ginger ale, do you need anything?” Kihyun suddenly said as he stood up from the couch. Looking up at him, Hyungwon instinctively shakes his head, but thinks better of it and replies.

“Could you get me some water?” Hyungwon asked, smiling a bit. Kihyun nodded his head and walked away, glad that the boner in his pants was undetected by Hyungwon. The second Kihyun leaves the room, Hyungwon reaches for his coke, draining the rest of it and grabbing his final cup. With that one, he chugs it all the way down until nothing remained, and then he stacked the cups so that it didn’t immediately look like he’d just drank three huge glasses of coke in under 20 minutes.

Quickly leaning back into the couch, Hyungwon watches Kihyun reenter the room, his stomach heavy with all of the coke he’d just consumed. In Kihyun’s hand was a can of ginger ale for himself, as well as a huge glass of water for Hyungwon. Hyungwon felt his breath hitch, and he took the offered cup, his stomach churning with all the liquid he’d just put in it. 

“Thanks,” Hyungwon said, taking a few hearty gulps of the water before setting it down. His stomach felt close to exploding already, but it was only when he felt it start to move to his bladder that Hyungwon really knew he was screwed. A tiny noise of distress leaving his lips, Hyungwon crosses his legs and tightens his stomach, his eyes hazy as he feels the intense need to pee overwhelm him. He’d overdid it a little sooner than he’d wanted to, and Hyungwon slipped out another noise, this time far more desperate. Eyes wide, Hyungwon subtly moves a hand down to his crotch and grasps himself, grateful for the blanket blocking the view from Kihyun. However, it apparently didn’t block much.

“…Hyungwon?” Kihyun called out, his voice questioning. The roar of blood rushing to his face filled Hyungwon’s ears, and he didn’t dare look over, his expression hard and forced as he tried to appear unfazed. “Are you… wow. Are you holding your piss again?” Kihyun accused in a degrading tone, his words sharp like knives cutting into Hyungwon’s skin.

Letting out a breathy, needy moan, Hyungwon looks over at Kihyun, his eyes sparkling with want and desperation. The look in Kihyun’s eyes was killer, and Hyungwon felt his body burn with arousal and his bladder press at him more urgently.

“Damn it, you are,” Kihyun said, answering his own question with a small sneer on his lips. “You’re so fucking disgusting, you know that, right?” Kihyun spat out, reveling in the delicious way Hyungwon writhed at the degradation, how his hands flew to hold his crotch as another wave of desperation likely washed over him. Kihyun’s cock throbbed in his pants, and he resisted the temptation to stroke himself, knowing that Hyungwon liked it more when Kihyun acted like it all repulsed him. 

“I know, but… it just feels _so good_ ,” Hyungwon replied, his voice taking an airy, dreamlike quality as his eyes rolled back, a tiny spurt of pee escaping his cock. He desperately moved to tighten his hold on his cock, praying that no more would come out of him… at least, not while he was still on the couch.

“God, look at you. You’re not gonna piss yourself, are you? You do realize I’m gonna make you clean that shit up if you do that, you disgusting brat,” Kihyun bit out, his fingers tapping impatiently on his leg. Now… that threat might’ve held a little more honesty than he’d care to admit. Hyungwon had had accidents a few times during their tristes, and let’s just say Kihyun wasn’t about to start cleaning his boyfriend’s pee puddles now.

“What if I can’t stop it--” Hyungwon asked, now rocking slightly as he feels more of what he’d been drinking sink lower and lower inside him. Writhing a bit, Hyungwon throws his head back, his eyes foggy and unfocused as he looks over at Kihyun. “I-I’m sorry Kihyun,” Hyungwon added, embarrassment filling him at the look in Kihyun’s eye.

“What are you gonna do if it comes out, huh? Say ‘sorry’ to me? You think that’ll mean anything? I should shove your face in the puddle, make you see what mess you’ve made for me,” Kihyun growled out, leaning a bit closer to Hyungwon as he stared into his eyes predatorily. The vibe in the living room was hot and tense now, drowning in the sexual, deviant energy from the two men residing in it. Hyungwon’s body was thrumming with vibrations, his cock hard and bladder urgently screaming at him to pee. Inhaling sharply, shakily, Hyungwon revels in the humiliating image of Kihyun’s threats, his hand grasping his cock tightly. He feels another burst of piss stream out, and he moans weakly, his pants likely visibly wet now.

“Kihyun-” Hyungwon began, his eyes gleaming with vulnerability as he rolled his hips into his hand to distract himself from the oncoming disaster. Kihyun regarded him questioningly, a glimmering of knowing in his eyes that made a burst of desperation course through Hyungwon’s body.

“I can’t hold it,” Hyungwon confessed, voice watery and fingers trembling where he grasped his cock. Kihyun’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline, a slight sense of panic overcoming him.

“Oh no, you’re _going_ to hold it, Hyungwon,” Kihyun stated in a firm voice, moving to get off the couch. His erection tented his pants, but Hyungwon was hardly looking at him, his own eagerness to fill his bladder leaving in a predicament that didn’t allow him the privilege of getting distracted. Ripping the blanket off Hyungwon’s lap, Kihyun sneered down at his boyfriend, unsure of what to do to get his helpless lover to the bathroom in time… or, if he should even try to at all.

“Unless, you actually want to piss yourself?” Kihyun accused, his eyes narrowing. Hyungwon groaned, his thighs pressed together tightly as he weakly met Kihyun’s gaze. He’d overestimated his ability to hold his pee, and the strain of even sitting in place was immense. He couldn’t imagine how hard it would be to get up and navigate to the restroom, and he whimpered, his body overwhelmed by how good it felt to be talked to like this when he couldn’t even control his own bodily functions.

“It’s not that I _want_ to,” Hyungwon began, his voice cutting off in a breathy, choppy inhale. He panted a few times, his legs shaking hard as he held his cock, his desperation hitting him full force. “I just don’t know if I’ll make it,” Hyungwon confessed. 

“Ugh, you’re so pathetic,” Kihyun spat out, bending over to grab Hyungwon by the waist. With all of his strength, Kihyun began pulling Hyungwon upright, grumbling all the while. “Do I have to literally carry a grown ass man to the toilet so he doesn’t wet his pants? _Fuck_.” Hyungwon’s eyes blew wide and he scrambled to hold on to his cock, another, longer burst of pee escaping him. He stammered out a plea of protest, sweat dripping down his face in panic.

“Kihyun no- stop-!” Hyungwon begged, the stream of pee barely managing to die down. Hyungwon was now almost standing at full height, but he was bent at the waist, his bladder screaming at him to please allow him to pee- but he wasn’t going to do it. He couldn’t- Kihyun was going to be so pissed at him if he made a mess all over the rug again!

“C’mon, you can do it. Just walk to the bathroom now, it’s just down the hall,” Kihyun goaded, his voice condescending and cruel. Hyungwon swallowed, his eyes half-lidded as he took a tentative step towards the hallway, his pants now wet down to his ankles with a line of pee. His bladder was on the verge of giving up, and he knew that he wasn’t going to make it anymore. He took another step, and winced, blood rushing in his ears as he realized that was going to be the last step he took in his effort to make it to the toilet. 

“Kihyun, I think you’re gonna need to get the mop.”


End file.
